What Lies And What Remains
by Catalyna Christopher
Summary: I came to Battle City to find that bastard Marik who stole my most precious card. What I found...I think the best word for it is...Destiny. YamixOCxSetoKaiba(?), takes place from beginning of Battle City onward.


Hello to all my awesome readers! After two years I'm back, I'm back! MUAHAHAHAH!

Anyway…this fanfic has been on my mind for YEARS. Ever since I first watched Yu-Gi-Oh! I've wanted to write this. So I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Let's go!

**What Lies and What Remains**

Prologue: Meeting with a Pharaoh…?

"Whew, finally all unpacked," I mused to myself as I put the last of my clothes into the drawer, slamming it shut after I did so. Wiping my brow I looked around at what would be my home for the next few months. _For the next few weeks you mean, _I reminded myself sternly. _This tiny apartment is unfortunately not my home…I shouldn't get too attached. That bitch will make me leave as soon as the tournament's over or sooner if she manages to find where I am._

I sighed, making my way over to the bed and flopping down onto my back, looking up at the glass ceiling. The sun wasn't completely set but the stars were starting to make their way onto the sky. The stars were beautiful out here in Domino City, my hometown, but tonight they just seemed to be mocking me. I closed my eyes and sighed again. _Then again I can't wait for the tournament to start…those Rare Hunter bastards have got to be here… _

I trailed off in thought as my stomach rumbled heavily, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since I got off the plane from America. Quickly I jumped up and walked over to my fridge, but yanked open the door to only find a six-pack of sodas, two of which I had already drank on the way to the apartment. I sighed and hung my head, then shut the fridge door and proceeded to pick up my keys. _If I remember correctly there should be a convenience store somewhere close around here. _I closed and locked the door to the apartment, looking around before heading down the stairs and away from the complex. _Then again, a lot has changed since I was last in Domino…_

* * *

After paying for my food (or junk food more than anything), I walked out the door and began heading back to my apartment. It was dark; save for the moonlight and the lights atop the poles it was pretty much pitch black as I walked down the sidewalk. I eventually walked past what appeared to be a normal shop; upon closer inspection I found out it was a game shop. _Wonder if they sell duel monsters, _I thought before facepalming. _Of course they sell duel monsters; this is a shop in Domino we're talking about here. Everyone's into it here nowadays, especially where the famed 'Yugi Moto' lives… _I shook my head, making a mental note to visit the shop tomorrow as I walked off.

I looked up at the dark sky in annoyance. _Since when did it get dark so fast?, _I thought as I walked, slowly getting faster every time I walked through a dark spot. I felt slightly exposed, and on top of that I had an unsettling notion that someone was following me.

_Maybe it's those Rare Hunter assholes… _I thought angrily, letting my right hand fall down to my side as I walked faster, ready to grab the small knife I had tucked into my back pocket if necessary. Sure enough I heard footsteps sound behind me. I sniggered inwardly. _You're not catching me that easily asshole, _I thought as I sped up even more, as much as I could without running, turning down another road…

To find my path blocked by a man in a dark hood, his face partially concealed by the lack of light. He was dressed in a very familiar outfit, one that made me scowl furiously. "You must be a Rare Hunter," I stated, malice dripping from the words I spoke. "Came to pay me another visit to steal more of my cards have you?" The man laughed slightly.

"Well, you're very perceptive, but no. I came to deliver a message." I raised an eyebrow as he went on. "Master Marik has decided he would like to add your dueling talents to the Rare Hunters he commands." He threw an envelope to the ground in front of me. I looked at it for a second then glared harshly as I looked back up at him. "Master Marik believes you are a very talented duelist and would pay handsomely for your services." I laughed once.

"Is that why he's got people stalking me and why he stole my card?" He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Well you can tell your "Master" that I'd rather stop being a duelist than join his gang of thieves and cowards," I continued, kicking the envelope back towards the hooded man. He looked down at it as I spoke again. "Oh and you can also tell your asshole master Marik that I'm coming for him, and I will get my card back." His eyes widened.

"Ho-how dare you insult Master Marik?!," he shouted angrily, then reached under his cloak, revealing a dagger about four or five inches long. "Master Marik said not to kill you but he said nothing about harming you…," he trailed off dangerously. My hand instinctively reached for my back pocket as the man started to advance towards me. I steadied myself, preparing myself for the fight that was I was sure to ensue.

As I flicked my pocket knife open, there was a sudden bright light to the left of us. I shielded my eyes from it as the Rare Hunter cried out in pain from being blinded. About two seconds later I opened my eyes; they widened in shock at the sight of the Rare Hunter's body sprawled out in front of me. He was out cold.

_What the hell was that? No normal light can just knock someone out cold like that… _

"Are you alright?," A strong deep voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked back to my left, to where the bright light had come from, to see someone walking towards me. As he got closer I noticed a very unique hairstyle: his hair was black, tipped with red, and striped with gold, and ALL of it was spiked into a huge hairstyle on his head. He was dressed all in blue with a black shirt, and a belt circling his neck, as well as a chain that led to a golden pyramid. I blinked for a second as he spoke again. "Hello?" I quickly shook my head, then looked at the guy who had taken down my attacker.

"Sorry, I was just a bit startled. Thank you for saving me from that asshole, " I stated, "though I'm sure I could have taken him without your help." His purple eyes widened a bit, then he chuckled slightly.

"Well, you're welcome all the same. You really shouldn't be wandering at night, especially with the Rare Hunters around now," he advised me, nudging the man in question with his foot. The man didn't stir at all. I watched him for a brief second before what he said caught up to me. I looked back at him, eyes widening a bit.

"You know about the Rare Hunters? ," I questioned; he nodded.

"You know of them as well?" I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they took one of my most prized cards..." He shook his head.

"These Rare Hunters have to be stopped, " he said sternly. I nodded, looking back down at the man.

"They will be, I'm sure." He looked back to me after I spoke.

"Well, since I was already headed home, shall I walk you to your home?, " he asked innocently. I laughed a bit.

"I don't see why not. I suppose it would be safer after all." He nodded and smiled lightly, holding out a hand in a friendly greeting.

"My name is Yugi; it's a pleasure to meet you." I blinked and my eyes went wide.

"You…are you the famous Yugi Moto?, " I asked in shock. _THIS is Yugi Moto?! Damn I didn't think he'd be this friendly, especially with the tournament so close…and I sure didn't imagine him looking like THIS… _He laughed a bit at my reaction.

"Yes, I am, " he answered simply. I smiled just a bit at him, reaching out and shaking his hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Yugi. Didn't think when I went out tonight I'd run into the most famous duelist in the world, " I chuckled; he did as well. "I'm…" I trailed off for a bit, trying to decide whether to trust him with my name; _to hell with it, _I thought, _he is the famous Yugi. We were going to meet in the tournament anyway. _"I'm Serenity." He nodded.

…Then about two seconds later, my vision blurred, and suddenly I found myself fighting to stay on my feet, swaying slightly. Yugi grabbed my shoulder to try and steady me, never letting go of my hand as he did so. "Are you alright?, " he asked, clearly concerned. I shook my head, trying to get the dizzy feeling to go away, but it was only getting worse. Black started to creep into my vision.

I shut my eyes, feeling myself fall to my knees as I did so. Yugi grabbed onto my shoulders, trying to keep me upright as my vision blurred a bit more. I looked back up at him; his eyes were full of concern. "Serenity…? Can you hear me…?, " he said gently. The blackness was starting to creep into my vision again.

"Yugi, I don't know…what's going on…" My voice cut off as I fell forward, my forehead landing on Yugi's shoulder as I passed out completely.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!

I will warn you lovely readers now, this story is going to be LONG. And by long, I mean from-Battle-City-onward-past-the-end-of-Yu-Gi-Oh!-long. I'll probably end up splitting it into multiple fics when I get that far. I hope you guys are ready to stick with me for the long haul!

If you guys have any questions/comments, please leave them in a review!

Till next time, this is Catalyna Christopher, signing off!


End file.
